No Matter What
by RatedDoubleRKO
Summary: When Jeff gets stuck in jail, and his Christmas present shows up the night it happens, what will she do to get her best friend out of trouble? And what happens when they get too close? Jeff/OC


**No Matter What**

**Chapter 1**

"Matty! I'm home!" I yelled throughout the dark house. "Matt? Jeff? Anyone?" I turned on the lights and put my suitcases in the guest room. _Where were they?_

I decided to call Matt to find out where he was.

"Hello?"

"Matt, where are you?"

"Oh, Haidyn, I'm at the police station."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Yes I would, tell me," I commanded.

"Its Jeff," he sighed. "The police found cocaine, steroids and paraphernalia in his house earlier today."

"Oh my gosh, so they arrested him?"

"Yeah, he is going to jail."

"Well, get him out!"

"The bail is 125,000 dollars Haid, he can stay there for awhile to get straightened up."

"He doesn't know I'm here, does he?"

"You were his Christmas present from me, so no."

"Okay, well I'll go see him in a couple of days."

"That might be best, I'll be home soon, and you will just have to find yourself something to eat."

"Okay, that's fine, cya later."

"Bye," he said hanging up the phone.

What has gotten into Jeff, I leave for 10 months and he is already getting into trouble. I lay down on the couch and turned the big flat screen TV on. Nitro Circus was n, Jeff and I's favorite show to watch when I would stay with him. I ended up falling asleep until I heard a car engine go off.

"Matt?" I yawned when the front door opened.

"Yeah, its me, go back to bed, you're going to see Jeff in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight Haid, sweet dreams," he said putting a blanket on me.

The Next Morning

"Haid, wake up, I made you some blueberry pancakes."

"Oooo.. I'm up!" I said running into the kitchen in nothing but my Hardy Boyz T-shirt.

"You gotta hurry and eat this before Shannon and Julie get here, cause Shan will eat it all!"

"Ight, I'm hurrying," I said stuffing my mouth full of pancakes.

"So, the police know your going up there to see Jeff, so you can go whenever," Matt said looking up at me.

"Oh, okay… I'll go now," I said getting out of my chair.

"Okay, I'll make some of these later," he chuckled, picking up my plate.

I laughed and went to get dressed. I decided on a TNA Impact shirt and some jeans. I wasn't gunna get all fancy to go to a jail place. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put my makeup on. When I walked down to the kitchen Shannon and Julie were there.

"There's my knockout! How's Impact been treatin ya?"

"Its great! It's hard being the smallest though. I think I would probably be better in the WWE, but I'll get used to this."

"You have been there for 10 months Haid! How can you not be used to it?"

"I don't know, its just that I'm not very good friends with any of the knockouts cause they are all so… um… they act like men. Its scary!"

"Haha, well you need me there then huh?"

"Yes, I do! You should sooo get a contract!"

"I'll try, where are you going?"

"Oh, right, I gotta go see Jeff, talk to ya later!" I said running out the door.

Moore County Jail

"Ma'am, can I help you?" I heard someone say from behind me.

"Oh, yes, I came to see someone."

"Ah, you must be Ms. Smith."

"Yes, I am, were you expecting me?"

"Of course, Matt told us you were coming to see Jeff."

"Yep, I was."

"Well, follow me, and please stay away from the cells, some will try to grab you," he said starting to laugh.

I gulped and followed him, wide-eyed. He stopped at a cell and took out a big chain of keys. He unlocked the cell and motioned me to go in. I slowly walked in and I saw Jeff sitting on a small bed. He looked up at me and his eyes got wide.

"Haidy?"

I just smiled; I didn't know what to do. He kinda frowned, but then got up and hugged me.

"I didn't know you were in town," he sighed.

"I got here last night, I didn't know until I called Matt."

"I messed up, big time," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but everyone makes mistakes, Jeff, not just you."

"I know, but I have been like this before and I don't know why I can't just learn from it."

"It takes time, you'll be fine."

"Not if I stay in here, these guys are dangerous, and all huge."

"I know, I saw them."

"Will you get me out?"

"Jeff, Matt said not to."

"I'll go to rehab, I'll do anything! Just get me out of here," he begged.

"Fine, let me go get my purse, and I'll write the bail in a check."

"Thank you," he said hugging me.

I could tell he was crying because he kept sniffling. He pulled away and smiled. I half smiled back and walked out of his cell.

"Can I write a check for a bail?"

"Yeah, it's a lot of money though, you know that?"

"Yes, but he won't change in here, he needs real professional help."

"He told us he wasn't going to rehab."

"He promised me he would, and he never lies to me."

"Alright, well good luck with him," he said taking the check from my hand.

"Thanks, I'll need it," I said watching the other police officer remove the handcuffs off Jeff. Jeff smiled at me and then smiled to the officer who gave him his clothes back.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, more than you know," he mumbled.

"Alright, lets get out of here," I said walking out the door.

" I never wanna see that place again," he said.

"I never wanna see you in that place again, or I will kill you," I laughed.

"Okay."

"We are going straight to Charlotte, I'm not letting you back into you and Beth's house."

"K, can I call her?"

"No, not until we are at the center."

"Fine, can we stop at Sonic first?"

"I guess, but after that we are going straight the rehabilitation center, no more stopping."

"Okay."

We stopped at Sonic and Jeff got a lot of stuff, and ate it all before we got to Charlotte. They must have not been feeding him very well, I mean not only did he look horrible from the drugs, but he was so small too. I mean I know the drugs made him small, but he usually was not this small.

Once we got to the center, I got out of the car and started walking up to the door. I thought he was right behind me, but when I turned, I saw that he still wasn't out of the car. I walked back over and opened his door.

"You have to go, or I'm taking you back," I said very seriously. He looked up at me and got out of the car. He grabbed my hand and started walking up to the doors. I heard him gulp and when I was about to open the door, he stopped me.

"Haidy, I'm scared."

"It'll be okay, I promise, I'm here," I said squeezing his hand. He looked down at me and sighed. He opened the door and followed me inside.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"I called earlier, and asked for a spot in the center?"

"Oh, yes, Ms. Smith, follow me," the lady said walking up tall stairs. There were tons of people here, and I could tell that Jeff wasn't going to like it, just because I saw that none of the girls were cute.

"Haidy, I'm not gunna like this," Jeff mumbled.

"Why is that?"

"There ain't any hot chicks here!"

What did I tell ya! I know him too well!!!

"Hmm, you will get used to it, now go," I said pushing him up the stairs.

"This is going to be your room Mr. Hardy, you can get settled and then you may come find me, and I will take you through the center."

"Okay, thank you."

"Your welcome, make yourself at home," she said smiling, walking out the door.

"I can't get settled, I have no stuff!"

"Oh shut it, I'll go get you some clothes, but you have two pairs for now, so lets go get that tour shall we?"

"I suppose," he mumbled.

"Your not going to get anywhere with that attitude mister!"

"Sorry, lets go," he said walking out the door.

We found the lady and she walked us through the center. It was a pretty nice place, and the people there were very sweet.

"And, your first class is right in here," the lady, by the name of Mrs. Jones said walking into a room full of people and pictures.

"Art?"

"Yes, you look excited."

"I love painting, its one of my hobbies," he said smiling.

"Well, you can go start if you want."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Okay, Haidy, I'll see ya later okay?"

"Okay, I'll be back on Sunday," I said hugging him.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much I owe you."

"Oh it was nothing."

"Okay, bye," he said waving and walking into the room.

"Bye, Jeff," I said smiling.

**~Hey, tell me what you think, it's a new one, and I just had to put it on here. Review!!!**


End file.
